For pairing a hand-held (HH) device to a television device (TV) within a home (assuming that both of devices are using the same access point (AP)), typically the HH device presents a user with a list of all TV devices on the home network. The user would then have to select one of the devices in the list. The TV devices, however, do not know which user is currently in front of a particular TV device.